Hetalia: Worldly Ways Book II
by idioticwrites
Summary: This is the second book to the awesome series Worldly Ways! Hetalia crew is going insane, with more craziness than the last book! With new arrivals coming, newly weds, and insanity! So if you're looking for FUNNY, CRAZY, HETALIA, AWESOMENESS, THIS IS SO THE BOOK FOR YOU! So read on fellow HETALIANS! Warning: does contain humor and awesomeness you might be able to withstand!
1. The Wedding

Belarus looked in the mirror to find herself in a pure white dress that was beautiful. Excluding the stomach area, which was getting bigger and bigger every month. She was probably just around 4 months. But it was okay, this was the reason she was getting married to the man she loved, no not her brother! America.

"Feeling okay?" Ylati came up and hugged her.

They had grown to be pretty good friends, plus Ylati and Italy had planned the whole wedding.

"Yeah, fine, just a little nervous." Belarus said trying to straighten out.

"Check it out! I look fancy!" America said, he was in another dressing room looking in the mirror.

"I still can't believe you're actually getting married!" England said looking at his suit as well.

"Marriage is a great thing!" Japan said, he too had just got married to Yushi.

"Well come on best men! Let's head to the alter!" America ran to the alter.

The whole chapel was decorated in the colors red, white, and blue. Of course Belarus was okay with that. Italy was looking around making sure everything was perfect.

"Hey there!" Ylati came from behind him and swooped in for a kiss.

Of course he kissed back. Then Germany entered with his new spouse, Spouse.

"Hey do you think my tux makes me look fat?" Germany asked her.

"No it makes you look wonderbar!" she replied happily.

Soon the wedding was starting. First America entered with no one, but for his wedding he added a cape that had the number 50 on it. Then Italy entered with Ylati joined hand in hand. Then England with Lichtenstein as a flower girl, throwing red, white, blue flower petals. Then Japan with Yushi of course they just walked down the aisle hand in hand also. Then Ukraine just skipped down as the single guys watched her boobs bounce up and down. Then finally, Belarus came down the aisle with her brother.

"Belarus, I regret everything!" he whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me!" Russia whispered desperately.

Belarus tripped him and walked down the rest of the way by herself. Finally making it to America who lifted her veil and toke off his cape. Then we just do the skip, skip, skip, blah blah blah stuff, and now they're to the part when he's all like now do you and what not.

"Do you Alfred F. Jones take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the guy that does that said.

"Hell yes I do!" and America placed the ring on her finger.

"And do you as well Natalia Arlovskaya?"

"Yes!" she giggled.

"Kiss the bride then!"

America toke her and spun her around then leaned her into a kiss.

"I've been working on that!" America said when he pulled her back up.

Everyone clapped and pictures were taken and everything. Then there was the after party.

"Well, that was very enjoyable to watch." England said as him and Lichtenstein sat at a small table.

"Yes, very much." she said dreamily.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I think marriage is a wonderful thing."

England started to feel his checks get hot. Lichtenstein had been dating for about 6 months now. She had never spoke of marriage before. Well he just didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he was in love with her, and he wanted to take it just a little slow because she was still so young.

"Well there's always time right?"

"Right!"

Italy and Ylati danced together.

"Oh what a wonderful wedding huh?" Italy said.

"Yeah, I hope ours is kind of like this." she said happily.

WHAT! He almost fell to the floor. The thought of marriage between them had scared him, why the hell would she want to marry? Well they have been dating for sometime now, haven't they? Almost a year. A YEAR! Italy dropped to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" she screamed.

"Si, I think I've had enough dancing for a while." he replied drowsily.

America and Belarus slow danced to the music.

"This ought to be the happiest day of my life!" Belarus said.

"Best day of your life so far!" America said sneaking yet again another kiss.

All was fair for everyone. But more is yet to come!

KEEP READING ALL OF YOU HETALIANS!


	2. Now a days

Italy stood there looking out the window toward the beach. It was beautiful. Him and Ylati now lived together in a condo on the edge of Italy, where the beaches were. He just watched as the waves went up and down on the shore. Then Ylati came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning lover!" Ylati said happily.

"Ve, morning darling!" he replied in same happiness.

"What should we do to today?" she asked as she began breakfast.

"Want to go swimming on the coast?" he said.

"Sounds good!"

They did their special handshake, when they sort of pinky promise then come in for a kiss. That was how everything was for them now.

England sat down in the house of Switzerland. Lichtenstein was out today, but he wanted to talk to Switzerland not her. He came down the stairs, England stood up.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Switzerland said partially annoyed with this calling.

If anything he didn't want to talk to his sister's lover boy.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about something with you." England said as he gulped down trying not to lose his breath.

"Then talk!"

"Well you see, the thing is. I really love your sister and all, and I've been going slow because she's very young. But I just can't resist sometimes. Like sometimes I feel like jumping over the moon when I see her an-"

"Reach your point!"

"Well, what I'm asking is." he began to take breaths "I want your sister to marry me."

Switzerland stood there shocked for a second. He wanted to do what with his sister? He pushed England against a wall.

"You just want my sister's land don't you!"

"NO!" England chocked "I truly love her, I mean it really! She even loves me back! Don't you understand!"

Switzerland stopped choking him. He just now realized something. He hadn't expressed love to anyone his whole entire life. But his sister is madly in love, with this guy. She writes about their days in her diary, talks about him all the time, and tries to spend every minute of everyday with him. That's how she used to be with her brother, always wanting to spend time with him. Was Switzerland actually realizing that his sister was growing up to be independent? He looked at England, who lying on the floor searching for some amount of breath.

"So she really does love you?" he said.

"Yes, she tells me just as much as you." England replied.

"She so adventurous. Curious little thing isn't she?"

"What is your answer sit? Because if it's a no I understand. Because I would do anything for you sister of course, even if it means disobeying her feelings."

"So you truly love her?"

"With all my heart."

"Then you may take my sister's hand in marriage, but just wait until the moment is right, okay?"

"Understood."

America and Belarus just got off from their honeymoon. So far they were really happy, but today was the day to see what the gender of the child or children was. The doctor hooked Belarus up, and everyone was looking at the screen.

"All right then, now here we have the head, oh do I see more heads lets see, one, two..." the doctor went off counting but they weren't paying attention.

"I'm so excited!" she said happily.

"I know me too hone!" he said as they kissed once more.

"Uh there's something very different here!" the doctor sounded frightened.

"What is it doc?" America said partially scared.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO 25 CHILDREN!"

OH SHOCKER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE PLEASE READ!


	3. Healing ring

Belarus couldn't stop looking down the whole entire time they headed home. She just got the news she was pregnant with 25 kids.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." America said scared.

"Me either." she said frightened as well.

This was going to be huge trouble with bills and everything. And they just got married too!

France was back to his old ways now, his son always with him though. So it was harder for him to flirt, but it got ladies hooked.

"Oh my goodness! What an adorable baby!" a lady came over and stated touching France Jr's hair, which was exactly like his father's and well grown for a 6 month baby.

"Ah yes isn't he. He looks just like his father! Though sadly no resemblance to his mother, who is," France started making fake tears "gone!" he began to cry.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

Caught her.

Italy and Ylati ran down the beach, as Germany and Spouse followed since they were invited. They had just gotten married him and Spouse, and now they were wanting a child, already.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Italy yelled as Ylati also began to slow down.

"Hold up." she said as she toke off towel to reveal a hot bikini.

Italy never had seen her this way before. Not like totally showing off every part of her body.

"Yeah me too!" Spouse toke off her towel too and she was wearing just a simple bikini.

Italy and Germany just wore regular swim trunks of course. Germany and Spouse ran into the water.

"Who's the slow poke now?" Germany yelled as him and Spouse began to play.

Italy walked up to Ylati.

"So much uh, body?" Italy said tempted, but tried to keep away.

Like everyone said, besides Spouse, Italy has always had the hottest girlfriend. That was of course Ylati with her great curves and simple shape.

"Oh, I just found it, so I thought I would wear it." she blushed nervously "Is it too much?"

"No, no! It's perfect!" Italy grabbed her hand and they ran to water.

England was in his room pacing back and forth, talking to himself. About well, marriage.

"What will I say? What will I do? Crimeny! This is damn well harder than I thought!" he still paced back and forth.

"Hello Britain!" said a voice.

"Flying mint bunny! Yay! I knew you would come and help me with my problem!" he said happily.

"Well I knew you needed help!" the bunny said.

England poked its belly.

"Te he! That tickles! Okay so Britain, you want to propose to this chick, who is cute and tuddley! Right?"

"Yes, but I don't know how."

"Well then follow me!"

The mint bunny began to fly, England followed closely. They entered the library of his home. Flying mint bunny dropped a book on the floor. England picked it up.

"Hmm I've never seen this book before, what is it?"

"Just read it!"

England opened to find no pages at, but instead a giant hole with a little box in it. He looked at it and opened the tiny little box to see a little ring with a star shaped diamond in it.

"It's perfect right?!" mint bunny said as he flew in circles.

He toke the ring out, it began to sparkle a little.

"What th-"

"It's a magic ring, that has the power to heal!" the bunny said still flying around.

England noticed he had a cut on his finger. So he put the ring on and it began to heal the cut. He toke it off and his finger was back to normal with no cut.

"So it's a magic ring. A healing ring to be exact. But what should I do with it?" he asked.

"Propose to the person you love!"

WELL I KIND OF THOUGHT THAT IF I PUT FLYING MINT BUNNY IN EVERYONE WOULD ENJOY THIS EVEN MORE, AND I THINK IT WORKED! PLEASE COMMENT AND EVERYTHING!


	4. The ball

Italy and Ylati just got done with another day at the beach. Germany and Spouse began to leave.

"This day has been wonderbar!" Spouse said happily.

"Yeah, say Italy would you like to come over to my place for old times sake sometime?" Germany asked as he dried off.

"Sounds good! How about tomarow?!" Italy said excitedly.

"Great!" Germany and Spouse walked off to their car and drove home. Italy and Ylati waved as they left.

"Race you back home!" Ylati said as she began to run toward the condo.

"Hey!" Italy laughed as he ran alongside his girlfriend. Finally they reached the front door, Ylati busting in first. Italy slammed the door shut and gave Ylati a hungry look.

"Lions love to chase zebras!" he said happily.

"Oh no Italy I- ha ha ah ha!" Italy came to her quick and began to tickle her.

She began to run through the whole living room as he chased her. When he caught her again he kissed her, yet she still ran playing this game. Then Italy pinned her down on the dinning kitchen.

"Are you going to behave?" he said flirting all the way.

"Never!" Ylati said as she kissed him passionately.

"Oh you bad girl!" he said still attracted.

You can predict what happened later on.

Liechtenstein was nervous. She had been invited to this castle that she had never heard of. The car stopped in front of this great big castle. Switzerland came around and opened the door.

"You'll have fun I know that!" he said as he looked at her nervous face trying to calm her.

"Why am I here?" she asked as she got out.

She was wearing a beautiful pink ball gown with a pair of polished slippers to go with.

"You'll see!" he said "Oh you will need this!"

He placed a tiara on her head. A lovely one that was covered in pink jewels.

"You still haven't answered my question!" she screamed as her brother drove off.

Then the castle gates opened and the drawbridge was let down. She looked at this for a second. Wondering what was going on. But she decided to enter the castle anyway. She walked slowly down the halls looking for any sign of life. Soon she reached the ball room, which looked as if it were made of gold. She slowly lead herself to the stairs towards the ball room floor. She saw someone standing there. A man it looked like, with a prince's suit and a mask on. She walked down, no one was here but him.

"Hello, young lady. Care to dance?" the gentle man asked as she reached the last step.

"But there's no-" but the music began.

The man bowed and kissed her hand lovingly. She then curtsied nervously as the prince toke her hand. Then they began to dance. The whole time she wondered who this man was.

"You should know I have a boyfriend." she said.

"Oh really? What's he like?"

"Well, he's very handsome, loving, imaginative, and organized in many ways."

"Is that why you love him?"

"Well yes, he's the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with! He's so sweet. I wish he were here."

She looked at the man again. Then walked back to the stairs in shame. She felt like she was betraying her boyfriend, and it didn't seem right.

"Wait my lady! Don't go!" the man said taking her hand softly.

"But I-" she began she started again.

"Please, one last dance?" he asked.

One shouldn't hurt.

"Very well." she said politely.

This guy was a friend. Not a relationship. Friends dance together don't they? She thought to herself as she walked back to the floor. They began to dance, but they danced more than once, probably a thousand times. Then they sat for a break.

"Wow, that was really fun." she said nervously and shamed.

"Boy was it!" he said laughing a little.

Then something came to her mind.

"Who are you? Are you just another guy my brother hired so then he can replace England. Because if you are, I suggest you leave because no one can take my heart but him!" she said lovingly, thinking about how wonderful it would be if he were here.

"Well then I guess I must do what a maiden tells me." the man toke off his mask to reveal himself.

It was England.

"What but-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just kind of wanted to surprise you!" England said happily.

"Well I don't have to wish my boyfriend were here anymore!" Lichtenstein said embarrassed.

"Lichtenstein, I wanted to tell you something." he toke a deep breath "Every moment I spend with you is wonderful and every way. Every day with out you is hell! I must have to tell you how I feel. I feel this love is really real, and so I say this with all my heart, joy, and soul for you." he pulled out a box with a ring.

"Marry me?"

She couldn't think of words to say.

"Yes!" she said confidently beginning to cry a little.

England began to cry a little too. He hugged her and picked her up and twirled. Then he slowly placed the ring on her finger. The diamond star began to light a green color.

"Why-" she began but England explained.

"It is a healing ring, that can heal wounds of all kinds. It shows that I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt and-" but she just came up and flat out kissed him.

"It's perfect!" she said when she let go "Let us dance now!" she curtsied again.

England bowed and placed his mask back on. Then they began to dance again for the rest of the night.

CUTE RIGHT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND BLAH BLAH BLAH! :)


	5. Lost pt1

Italy packed his luggage, him and Ylati had planned to take a trip to Germany for the weekend. It would be like a mini vacation. Italy shoved clothes in the suit case. Ylati appeared with clothes that looked just like his. She was wearing something similar to his blue suit, only her's had a skirt and instead of a tie, the blue heart necklace he had given her.

"Stylish, no?" she said happily.

"Si, we're matching!" he cuddled her close.

Then they headed out the door toward the plan they were to board. Germany had gotten it just for them, but it seemed to be the worst flight ever, with no seats and what seemed to be just a trunk. Italy and Ylati sat in a corner, scared as the plane bounced and bumped.

"I'm getting really air sick here!" Ylati said sounding sick.

"Hang in there! I'm sure we'll make it-"

The plane then flipped upside down, making them hit the ceiling and back to the floor, which knocked them out cold, and caused the hangar door to open.

Italy woke up with raging head ache. Did he drink last night? No, because he was on an island, htat he recognized.

"SHIT!" he screamed.

This was not the place he wanted to be. He got up to find that his clothes were ripped a little, and his tie was missing, but in his hand of all things was Ylati's necklace. But then he realized.

"Ylati where are you!" he screamed once more.

He didn't hear a single peep, or a scream of S.O.S. He was getting really worried now, where could she be?

OH CLIFFHANGER! BETTER READ THE SECOND PART SOON!


	6. Lost pt2

Great, now Italy was stranded on an island with no food, no shelter, and even worse, no girlfriend to keep him company. Right now he was debating on going deeper into the forest or not.

"Well, I got to search for my girl, but the forest is scary!" he said to himself.

He looked again at Ylati's necklace, it wasn't broken, thank goodness. But it was opened, revealing their picture together.

"I must save her!" he said as he marched into the forest. He even managed to make a white flag some how. As he walked on, he called and called for her, but still there was no sign. Soon enough it was getting late, he was getting tired, but the necklace reassured him. Soon Italy was circling in his tracks, sadly he was starting to get the feeling that she was dead.

"No, no, she can't be dead! I would know if she-"

"HELP!"

A voice came from the near by bushes. Italy ran towards the voice, he found on his way ripped blue clothing obviously belonging to Ylati. He ran faster and faster every minute. Then he saw her at the edge of a cliff, with her shirt off because she was using it as a whip to defend herself from something. It was a bear! What the hell was it doing here.

"I'll show you not to mess with a girl like me!" she began to whip the bear towel style with her shirt.

"Toro, toro!" she said as if she were in bull fighting right now.

The bear pounced right off the cliff, nearly taking Ylati with him, but luckily Italy was there to catch her hand. Now she was dangling from a cliff, holding for dear life on his hands.

"Need a hand?" he said laughing a little.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Then he managed to pull her up, she kissed him on the check.

"Thanks for saving my life!" she said happily.

"And your necklace too!" he said handing her the necklace.

"Oh my goodness! I've been looking for that everywhere! I even cried when I couldn't find it!" she said in relief.

She put it on. Then got angry at him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL NIGHT! I CALLED YOUR NAME A THOUSAND TIMES! HELL I EVEN CALLED YOUR REAL NAME, FELICIANO! GOD I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T RESPOND!" she screamed scared and angry.

"I'm sorry?" Italy said.

"Ugh, I thought you were dead Feliciano!" she cried "I thought I lost you forever! I was so scared because the only thing I had of you was this!" she pulled a blue tie from her pocket.

"Hey! You found my tie!" he said happily.

"And I searched for you every where, and I got really scared, and I tried making a fire because it might be easier for us to find each other, and then that bear was all like roar, and I'm like ah my god! And I- and I- I just missed you so much!" she cried and hugged him.

Italy hugged back confused. Is this what he did sometimes? Totally freak out when he was unsteady? He dried her tears with the white flag and put his jacket around her.

"Thank you," she said "I guess I kind of lost some parts on the way here eh?"

"Si, but hey! Let's just get you inside okay?"

She nodded and they began to walk where Ylati had begun a fire. So they did what they do best, make pasta over a fire and put a bunch of white flags everywhere. Ylati cooked spaghetti while Italy found some sticks and used his white flag fabric to make a tent.

"Italy, is that tent ready yet?" she asked, surprisingly it was made well and finished.

"Yep, how did I do baby?"

"Show off!" she laughed.

Italy rolled his eyes and helped out with the rest of the pasta. It was nice to have dinner alone, in a forest, where bears roam and such. Soon they were finished and just started looking at the stars together.

"You going to make a wish?" he said happily.

"Sure I'll make a wish, GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Ylati said "Please!"

Italy laughed "Me too." But in his head he was making another wish.

Let me get lucky tonight, oh please, oh please! he said in his head making that wish.

They kept looking up at the stars, then entered the tent. They just laid in and talked for a while.

"So you've been trapped on this island before?"

"Yeah, couple of times. Hey tomarow we could search for the Chinatown that's around here if you want!"

"Si whatever!"

They both laughed. How many Chinatown's were there? Ylati cuddled up with Italy.

"You know Italy, I wouldn't want to be trapped on an island with anyone, but with you, now I think I can change that rule. " she said happily.

"Yep, I would say the same thing!"

They became quiet for a moment.

"Ti amo Ylati."

"Ti amo Italy."

They both began to kiss and do what they do best.

SORRY FOLKS WHO DON'T LIKE FLUFF, BUT HEY AT LEAST YOU GOT A LAUGH RIGHT? NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!


	7. Lost pt3

Italy walked outside the tent to smell the fresh air the island was giving. They had been stranded here for who knows how long and surviving just fine. Italy of course had Ylati, his bed mate, lover, and best friend other than Germany of course. He walked around their little campground which was just a fire pit, tent, and clothes line really. But still it was effective to keep them alive. He stood around in his usual island clothes which were his yellow boxers and unbuttoned shirt. He looked back in to see Ylati fast asleep, really she was the only girl that could out sleep him. Then he walked away from the camp in search for breakfast.

He just walked through the trees without a care in the world when all of a sudden he saw something that looked as if it were falling from the sky. Whatever it was it was coming down fast. Italy started screaming and running for his dear life. Then it landed in the sand, surprisingly it was human.

"Hey there Grandpa Rome! What are you doing here?" Italy laughed as he walked up to his grandfather.

Rome wrapped him in a bear hug.

"I came here to see how my little Italy was doing, and his lady friend too!" he said nudging him a bit.

"Yeah, she's just asleep. What are you doing here though Grandfather?" Italy said curiously.

Rome started tearing up a little. He wiped the tears with his cape.

"I think it's time for you to do something Italy." he cried a little.

Italy began to feel a little sad.

"You mean, I have to break up with Ylati?" he said feeling a little teary himself.

"NO!" Rome said confused.

He picked up some sand and started rubbing it in his hands. Then he plucked a piece of Italy's hair (not the special piece though) and added it to the sand.

"Kiss the sand boy." he said to Italy.

Italy confusedly kissed the sand, then the sand went into his mouth. He spat out all of the sand, but then found a ring in its place.

"What?" Italy said "But I don't know if I-"

"Of course you can my grandson! You love her don't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then go to her and tell her how much you love her okay?!"

Italy looked at the ring, as crazy as it was, the diamond was designed to look like a plate of pasta with a heart shaped meatball on top.

"You're right Grandpa Rome, I do love her with all my pasta and heart!" he said but he was talking to air.

Rome must have disappeared. Tonight under the full moon, Italy was going to purpose to the girl he loved, Ylati.

LAST PART COMING RIGHT UP!


	8. Lost pt4

Italy paced with the ring in hiss hand, wondering what he should do with it. Or at least how he was going to purpose to Ylati. He knew he had to do it, and now was a better time than never. He heard something move in the bushes, he hid the ring in his pocket.

"Hey." Ylati appeared with Italy's jacket and her skirt to cover up.

"Hi!" Italy said nervously.

"It's getting a little late. We should make food, no?" Ylati said a little confused.

He looked out into the night sky, it was almost dark. But the sun was still there and the moon was going to be full. It was time.

"How about you uh," he was thinking of a distraction "how about you get washed up eh? You deserve a good cleaning right?"

"Uh okay then, yeah I guess you're right, I should probably wash up for dinner. All right I'll just wash my feet." she said a little confused.

She kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back soon okay love?" she began to walk.

"Take as long as you want!" Italy said nervously.

When she was gone, Italy went as fast as he could to make everything right.

Ylati returned to find Italy and a picnic set for them both.

"Care for some pasta pizza?" he said pointing at some.

Ylati giggled and they began to eat. It was like their second date, their date at the park. Who could forget it, of course? Italy later stood up and began to run.

"Wait Italy love, where are you going?" she yelled as she ran after him.

"Just follow me!" he yelled back.

He finally reached the sea. Where the moon looked large, it looked as if it were sitting lightly on the water. Ylati finally made it to him.

"They call her La Bella Luna." he said looking at the moon.

"Yes, the moon is beautiful." she replied.

"No I mean you."

She blushed at those words. Then they both sat down on the sand. Italy turned to Ylati.

"Can I tell you something?" he began nervously.

"Yes, anything."

"Well, I really love you Ylati. There's no girl I've ever met more beautiful than you. With you I feel like the happiest man on Earth, without you I feel lost. And being on this island together, I feel as though we've gotten closer. I just can't live without you really, so will you make me the happiest Italian on this planet by doing me a favor?"

"What?"

He pulled out the ring.

"Marry me?"

"Ti amo, Si!"

They both got up and hugged. They both cried of joy.

"Ti amo molto!" he cried as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She came and attacked him with a kiss. Of course he kissed back. And now there are two Italian hearts beating with love. A couple that will last forever.

The next morning, there came a helicopter sound that woke them. It was the savior of all. Romano. The helicopter landed on the edge of the island. Italy and Ylati came close.

"Well, looks you've had a pretty good day bro." Romano said looking at the barely dressed Ylati.

"Oi, where have you been?!" Spain came out of the helicopter.

"This guy just had to come with, to see this chick here." Romano said annoyed.

Spain came up and hugged them both with tight grip. Then kissed her hand.

"Who might you be my dear?" he asked.

"Married, well almost!" Ylati said happily.

Spain clapped his hands with joy, while Romano looked angry at them both. Italy just held his fiance's hand.

"Congrats!" Spain happily.

"Yeah, whatever." Romano sounded angrily.

"Yeah totally great right?" a voice.

Everyone got scared to see Rome.

"Hey there Grandpa Rome." Italy said happily showing him Ylati's finger.

"Ah! How the hell did you get here?" Romano said a little scared at this point.

"Hey paps, where have you been all this time?" Spain said happily.

The three of them began to chat, like old friends. Italy and Ylati looked each other confused.

"Your family is very weird." Ylati whispered.

"Yeah pretty much, but hey! It's an Italian thing!" Italy laughed.

SORRY FOR THE FLUFF, AGAIN. BUT THE END WAS PRETTY GOOD RIGHT? NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!


	9. Surprises again

America was just dreaming about his favorite place in the whole world, Candy land. He was just skipping along with his gingerbread buddies, when all of a sudden he woke to a screech of pain coming from the person next to him. He immediately awoke.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT THAT CANDY CANES FACE!" he yelled with his hands in the air to surrender.

"It's time!" the Belarus yelled back.

"What?"

"IT'S TIME TO GIVE BIRTH TO 25 CHILDREN RIGHT NOW!" she screamed in pain.

Later they were rushing to the hospital. And soon everyone they knew was there. Japan and Yushi running in first.

"What's going on?" Japan asked America when he got there.

"MY WIFE IS DYING! WHAT DO YOU THINK!" he screamed in worry.

I'm sure she's fine Yushi signed.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

Japan tried to calm him, Yushi also sat beside them. Then England and Liechtenstein arrived.

"We came as soon as we heard." England said coming to help calm America.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine." Liechtenstein said happily.

"ARE YOU SAYING IT'S EASY TO GIVE BIRTH 25 KIDS?!"

She regretted what she said and went to comforting him. Then Canada and Seychelles came in.

"Hey we just got back from our honeymoon!" Seychelles said holding her husband's hand.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!"

"Ah, yeah we thought I gave you an invite to it." Canada said.

"AH!" came a scream from Belarus in the ER.

America began screaming too. Japan went to see what was going on while Canada and England kept hold of America. Then Italy and Ylati came finally.

"Sorry we were late, we were asleep!" Italy said a little worried and tired.

America came up to him and began to shake him back and forth from the shoulders.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU!" he screamed.

"Okay, now's not the time to freak out!" Ylati said getting America off Italy.

Germany and Spouse also came.

"Well this is perfect timing isn't it! Me and Spouse are expecting too!" Germany said happily.

"IS SHE GIVING BIRTH TO 25?!"

"No of course not!" Spouse said worriedly.

Germany and Spouse added to America's calming. Then Japan and a doctor appeared.

"We need Ylati." Japan said.

"Why not me?" America said worriedly.

"Because you're going to freak out." the doctor.

Ylati kissed Italy good bye and went in with the doctor. Japan stayed behind to take care of America. They sat and waited for a couple of hours. Then the doors burst open to Russia and Ukraine clinging to his legs.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" he yelled.

"She's just giving birth, TO 25 KIDS!" America screamed.

Then both Russia and America fainted. So now everyone worrying about two people. Then a couple hours later, Ylati came back with messed up hair and a scared look.

"The doctor has fainted. And I- I" Ylati fell to the floor.

Italy came and aired her out.

"I'd better get in there!" Japan said "Ukraine, with me please."

Ukraine followed him back to Belarus along with Yushi. Now there was three. Then Ukraine came back.

"So many-" she said and fainted.

Seychelles and Liechtenstein went in. When there came a sound of more screaming England went in followed by Canada. So now it was only Spouse, Germany, and Italy.

"This is just too-" too late, Spouse fainted.

Germany tried to wake her but it was no use. Then Japan called for Germany. Germany was forced to leave Italy alone. There came more screams from Belarus, and America woke up immediately.

"I'M COMIN FOR YA BABY!" he screamed as he ran down to his beloved.

Which left Italy totally alone to air out all these people.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" he said.

But as he ran to the door someone opened it and he slammed right into it. Which made him faint as well. It was a Germany looking for Italy.

"Shit!" he screamed when he found Italy knocked out on the floor.

He went back in, this delivery was taking up to 12 hours. Finally it was over, everyone started waking up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ylati said, then she looked over at Italy "AH!"

She came up and looked for any scars.

"Italy are you all right?" she said scared.

"Pasta!" he said sleepily.

She tried waking the others, luckily everyone else was fine. Then America came out under England's arm.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen." America said worriedly.

"I know, just calm yourself." England replied.

Everyone had fainted today except for Japan and his wife luckily, who were conducting the whole thing.

"Let's go see the children then!" Japan said happily 2 hours later.

America ran to the delivery window where you could see all the babies, and all of them were his, as crazy as it was. 12 girls, 13 boys, yep defiantly crazy, and he had named them all.

**Boy: Delaware**

**Boy: Pennsylvania**

**Boy: New Jersey **

**Girl: Georgia **

**Boy: Connecticut**

**Boy: Massachusetts**

**Girl: Maryland**

**Girl: South Carolina **

**Boy: New Hampshire**

**Girl: Virginia **

**Boy: New York**

**Girl: North Carolina **

**Boy: Rhode Island**

**Boy: Vermont**

**Boy: Kentucky**

**Girl: Tennessee**

**Boy: Ohio**

**Girl: Louisiana**

**Girl: Indiana **

**Girl: Mississippi**

**Boy: Illinois **

**Girl: Alabama **

**Girl: Maine**

**Boy: Missouri**

**Boy: Arkansas **

"25 kids, named after the first 25 states of America." America started tearing up "It's so beautiful!"

"Luckily, Belarus didn't die on us!" England whispered to Japan.

"Yes, for now she is just recovering. She'll be a couple of days but she will be just fine." Japan said.

America hugged him and rushed in to see how she was doing. Everyone else sat and looked at all the kids.

"So, we're not going to have to have 25 kids are we?" Spouse worried and confused.

"No, one will be just fine thank you!" Germany said scared a little.

"It's amazing that she managed to have 25 right?" Seychelles said confused.

"Yeah, I don't know how my bro did it, but he did." Canada said amazed at the results.

"I really don't get it." Italy said.

"Me either." Ylati said.

They both kissed it out anyways though. Japan and looked at the children, astonished with his work.

Nice job Yushi signed.

"Thank you love, you know someday, maybe we should have children?" Japan said nervously.

Yushi blushed a little as well. Lichtenstein looked at the babies happily.

"It's nice to see new life brought to Earth huh?" she said with a smile.

"Yep it is, someday we'll have some of our own." England kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her.

As for Russia he was very confused.

"How could she-?" he said

"That's what I said. But you know what little brother? I don't think we'll ever know." Ukraine answered.

Now everyone was just looking at the new lives that had been born, and how happy it was to have the first 25 states.

HEY IF YOU'RE FROM ONE OF THESE STATES JUST SAY SO YA KNOW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! HOPE IT WAS FUNNY FOR YOU GUYS!


	10. Another wedding

England looked at himself in the mirror. His best suit he would ever wear, for his wedding of course. He was a little nervous because he had let his brothers plan it for him along with Switzerland. Of course there was going to be a lot of rum and beer.

"Dude, you look hilarious!" America said laughing.

"You looked the same at your wedding ass!" England screamed.

"Everyone needs to calm down okay!" Sealand pipped up.

Of course why had he let a little kid plan this out for him? Why was he now all of a sudden the same age as his wife, well younger by a year, but still! Why had Sealand insisted on doing this, along with Scotland and Ireland? Was this going to be a great wedding, or a funeral? England began to get more nervous as he thought about it.

"Be calm." Japan saw that he was looking really nervous.

"Everything is going to be just fine!" Sealand said happily adjusting his tie.

"You'd better not screw this up wanker!" England yelled to Sealand.

"Don't worry, Scotland and Ireland helped me, I'm sure everything will turn out great! Especially the decor!"

Lichtenstein looked in the mirror, as her brides maids, Belarus and Yushi, looked at her too.

"Yes, I knew the slight touch of pink in the dress would make it look better!" Belarus said happily.

Of course she designed the dress. But the bride still looked nervous.

What's wrong Yushi signed.

"Nothing, it's just that, Iggy's family planned this out for us. He's been really nervous all day because he thinks this idea was a failure." she said worried.

"I'm sure everything will be fine!" Belarus said "I even managed to get a babysitter for this day too!"

Then a knock came to the door. It was Switzerland.

"May I speak to my sister?" he asked lightly.

Belarus and Yushi left the room. Lichtenstein turned to him.

"You look very lovely today." he said.

"So do you big brother." she said politely.

"Well I just want to tell you, if he ever tries anything on you-"

"I will be fine brother!"

"Okay well I'm just saying-"

"Don't worry! You and I can trust Iggy."

"Who's Iggy?"

"It's what I call England, I thought it was kind of cute!"

"Okay whatever. But I just want you to remember, if you ever need any help... I'm uh always there for you okay? And I-" but he was interrupted by the hug of his sister.

"I'm so nervous." she cried.

"Don't be, like you said, you can trust uh 'Iggy'" he said hugging her back.

"Okay it's time to get into places everyone!" Sealand yelled into the groom's dressing room.

"Come on lets go!" America said.

"Ugh, just for luck." England poured himself a shot of scotch.

"Don't be nervous." Japan said as he drank it down.

"Lets go I guess."

The alter was actually looking really nice, it was decorated in blue and pink for some reason, which made sense sort of. And there stood for the priest, Scotland.

"Nice to see ya little brother!" he said happily taking a small shot glass out of his pocket and pouring some rum into it.

"Give me that!" England toke the glass from him and drank it down.

America got a little worried at this point.

"Dude, don't celebrate just yet." he said taking the glass from England.

"Yeah, guess you're right." England said worriedly.

Then came the brides maids with pink rose dresses on. Finally she came and everyone stood up. She was in the arm of Switzerland and she smiled as she walked down. Then when she made it to England she began to blush under her veil.

"You look nice you two!" Scotland screamed to the whole alter.

England face palmed and slowly toke the veil off of Lichtenstein, he was right though, she looked really nice. Then Scotland went off and started saying words from a bible.

"Anyone not want this to happen speak now!" he screamed.

"I here!" said a voice, it was Ireland.

Ah shit he's drunk England thought. Ireland came up to them.

"I think these two should be together!" he said drunkly.

"That's what he said dumb ass!" England screamed at him.

"No objections then?" Scotland said as Ireland sat down.

No one raised this time. England calmed himself, here it comes he thought.

"Fine then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Scotland stopped there.

Sealand nudged him hard in the chest.

"Oh yeah! Go ahead, make out!" then England nudged him hard again.

"Oh yeah! You may kiss the bride!" he said.

England looked at Lichtenstein with a smile on his face, then he slowly leaned in for a kiss. Everyone awed when they kissed. Then when they came apart there came a sound of loud clapping.

It was Ireland "It's so beautiful!" he said chugging a pint.

England shrugged this time, what could he say? His brother's were total morons. Later at the after party things got worse.

"So tell me," Scotland said, the spirits gone to his head "how did you two meet?"

"Well we just met at a party, and-" Lichtenstein began but was interrupted.

"Ah that's how Jr here meets all his women!" Ireland said also drunk.

"That's not what she-" England was also interrupted.

"Wait I thought he always summons them from the dead?!" Sealand teased.

All three of them began to laugh, while England began to get furious, Lichtenstein had to fix this.

"So where you guys from?" she said nervously, that was a stupid question.

They stopped for a second then thought about the question. Once they thought it about they began to laugh again. Lichtenstein really didn't know how to start a decent conversation. England turned to her.

"Wanna go on our honeymoon now?" he asked angrily looking at his brothers.

"Yeah, how about now?" she said.

They then quietly walked out of their own wedding, and headed to a hotel. England carried Lichtenstein up to the room, as it was a tradition. He slowly put her on the bed when they got into the room, then sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that our wedding didn't turn out so good." he said sadly.

"It was a great wedding though!" she said.

"No it wasn't, it was horrible, I let my family ruin it, for me, for you, for us. And I-" she turned his face toward to her.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and that we're married now." she said sincerely.

They both just sat and looked each other for awhile.

"I love you." England said.

"I love you too!" she said as she came up and kissed him.

Kissing turned into something else during the night. Then next morning, England to see the girl he loved next to him. She was asleep of course but she was also smiling. Last night was the best night of his life, and she had given it to him. He butterfly kissed her head and cuddled her in the bed they lay in.

BEST WEDDING EVER RIGHT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK EH?


	11. Last wedding (I promise!)

Romano sat alone at a cafe thinking. His bro Spain was out with his girl, who was surprisingly Belgium. He couldn't talk to his moron brother, Italy, because he was engaged now. Now what the hell was he going to do with no one to speak to? Suddenly a voice spoke.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" it was a girl's voice.

He looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair somewhat like his, that was barely past her shoulders. She wore cute clothes, in fact, she looked incredibly cute. Romano began to blush, he looked down at his coffee and tried not to show his face.

"Yeah, sure whatever." he said nervously.

She smiled and sat down happily.

"Thanks, all the other guys didn't seem to answer me. I guess they were nervous or something. Well I'm Natalia!" she said happily.

She was sticking her hand out to shake, he shoke it and felt a warm rush go through his body.

"Ha! I'm uh Romano!" he tried not to turn red.

* * *

"YOU SHOULD LET ME BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!" there was a ton of screaming.

Ylati had invited some people over to decide the brides maids. So far nothing was turning out right. She had a lot of friends that wanted to be included at her wedding. Right now Spouse said she wanted to plan the whole thing out, but then Belarus started saying she wanted to do it.

"NO! I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I DID IT!" still screaming.

Ylati slowly walked out of the room so no one would notice. Luckily, it worked. Now she was just wondering how Italy was doing, probably just chilling out and everything. But he actually wasn't.

* * *

"Dude, Italy you're gonna love this!" America had blind folded Italy.

Apparently there was surprise waiting for him somewhere. Also today was his bachelor party for some reason. They just decided to have today, and him and Ylati weren't going to get married for another month. Finally they entered a room, America toke the blind fold off. There was a huge cake in the middle of the room and Germany, France, and Prussia were standing around.

"What's going on?" Italy asked nervously.

Germany lit the cake, what was going on?

"Blow it out!" France said suspiciously, but that was usual for him.

Italy had to get on a stool to get to the top of the cake. He looked around again, everyone looked excited. He closed his eyes and blew at the candle. Then opened them to see a stripper was inside the cake.

"Hey sexy!" the girl said.

Italy's eyes opened wide and he jumped and ran out of the room, out of the building, and to a park. He was wondering what Ylati was doing, probably enjoying herself at least. He walked to a bench.

"That was the worst part of my life." Italy said putting his head in his hands.

"Mine too." said a familiar voice, but he didn't recognize it really.

He put his head up and turned to face nose to nose with Ylati.

"Just like we first met eh?" she said.

"Not exactly!" he said, then he kissed her.

"Guess you're right about that." she laughed when they let go.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Well, I wasn't having a great time at my planning party."

"Me either. They really out do it sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"NOTHING! Uh what should we do?"

"I just think that all this wedding planning stuff sucks."

"Me too. You know maybe we should just leave to ourselves ya know?"

"Yeah, actually I really know!"

* * *

Italy stood by the sea, it was dark outside right now, but he didn't care. It was his wedding after all. He looked up at the moon, then turned to see Ancient Rome, who scared the living shit out of him.

"AH! Oh hey Grandpa Rome!" he said a little nervous "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one that's going to be marrying you two, duh!" Rome said like Italy should have expected this.

"Oh! Here comes the bride!" Rome turned.

She came walking toward them with a short white dress and a flower crown, and instead of a bouquet of flowers, a wine bottle. She slowly walked down as elegantly as possible. Then she turned toward Italy, who kissed both her checks, which made her turn bright red, and it made her look good.

"Well, do you Feliciano Vargas take this lovely woman to be your sexy wife?" Rome said.

"Of course!" Italy said happily.

"And do you, wait what's your name?" Rome questioned.

"I don't really know." Ylati said confused

"Okay, Do you Bella Luna take this man to be your Italian man?" he said.

"Yes, of course!" she giggled.

"Okay then, kiss it out love birds!"

Italy came close and kissed her, this was probably the best day of his life. The day he got married on a beach with the person he loved the most, Ylati, his La Bella Luna that would he would always love. They came apart, and of course Rome was gone.

"That's sort of his thing huh?" she said.

"Yeah, that's my Grandpa Rome."

"So is life going to be different now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want us to forget this, and someday we will."

"No, we never will forget this moment, as long as the Earth is turning."

"I love you so much Feliciano."

"As I to you Bella Luna."

They kissed once more, never thinking it would be their last.

* * *

I LOVED WRITING THIS! BUT IT'S NOT OVER, NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!


	12. Year later

1 year later...

Everyone was gathered at England and Lichtenstein's house, or so called castle, it was just about right for them. But they were all here because they were celebrating the birth of their two kids. Also celebrating America and Belarus's kids's birthday. Luckily England had only two kids, because America had 25.

"Do you like it here son?" France asked his two year old son, France Jr, or Francis.

The child shoke his head softly so then his hair could flow softly. His father had trained him to do that of course.

* * *

Germany and Spouse came in carrying their little new born baby, Son.

"Aw, he has your smile!" she said looking at him softly.

"Yes, he's the perfect child isn't he?" Germany said kissing her check.

* * *

Now Romano entered holding the hand of his beautiful girlfriend, Natalia.

"This place is huge right!" she said.

"Yeah, it is." Romano said.

She was a completely oblivious person, but she was at least a little smart. And she had made him happier too, he hadn't yelled at anyone at all in the past couple of months, not even Germany.

* * *

England had his son in his arms and he was searching for Liechtenstein.

"There you are!" he said to her, she was holding their daughter.

"Oh I was just showing off little Lizzy here." she said happily "This is her twin Arty."

They were very happy that they had two kids.

* * *

America and Belarus looked at their children.

"Okay kids, we talked this through right? No running or jumping, just walking around." America said to the whole lot of them.

"Stay close to mommy and daddy please!" she said as they walked politely in different directions.

They were young, but they were somewhat smart. Knew how to walk and everything, and they were only one.

"Don't worry, just as long as we have the whistle." America said flinging a whistle around his neck.

"Yeah, sometimes I just worry." she said softly.

America kissed her cheek.

* * *

Italy walked in and found Germany.

"Hey guys!" he said happily.

"Hey Italy, look who we brought with us!" Spouse smiled.

Italy looked at the baby with a smile, this kid was just like Germany, looks wise.

"Where's Ylati?" Germany asked.

"Oh you know, her and her job!" he said happily.

England went onto a stage and grabbed a mic.

"Well, thank you all for coming to this little celebration! And of course we are celebrating the birth of my children, Elizabeth and Arthur, or just Lizzy and Arty!" everyone cheered when Lichtenstein brought the kids up.

"Yes, and we're also celebrating America and Belarus's kids that are one years old today!" he said as their kids walked up.

America carried up a cake that was small with one candle, Belarus watched with a camera. All 25 blew out that one candle. Everyone awed as they all gave each other a hug.

"Well 25 kids huh? Well I'm just lucky I have just 2!" everyone laughed.

They all began to walk off except for England who wasn't finished.

"Well for your entertainment, we have here today, a good friend of ours and wonderful singer, Ylati!"

* * *

The curtains behind him opened to reveal Ylati and and a person on a piano. She was in a lovely red dress, and had her hair up with nice makeup. She winked at her husband, who blushed slightly, then began to sing her song. The whole time Italy looked in amazement, she really was a beautiful singer and wife.

When she was done she curtsied slightly, but it was hard in her tight dress, then she walked off stage.

"That was wonder bar!" Germany said happily when she came to them.

"You really think so?" Ylati said.

"Of course, everyone thought so!" Italy kissed her and she kissed back of course.

They helped themselves to some champagne.

* * *

The party went on for a while then Italy and Ylati began to leave after all the compliments were over. When walked outside, it was chilly.

"Here." Italy said happily putting his jacket on her.

"Thank you!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Man, everyone has been having children lately huh?" Italy said as they got into the car.

"Yeah, I defiantly think Belarus has the most!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll ever have that many!"

"Of course not, we'll have only one probably."

The whole way they talked about kids, not realizing what they were talking about. Until they finally entered the house.

"Could you even imagine having 25 kids?"

"NO! I flip out if I had that many."

"Me too, hey you know, I think we'll have a perfect kid ya know?"

"Si, I'd want one of those!"

They laughed but then stopped.

"Want what?" Ylati asked.

"A kid. I guess." Italy said laughing a little.

"You really think we could pull it off?"

"Maybe, I mean if you really want a child."

"Well if you want one then so would I."

"Well do you?" Italy said more seriously.

"Well, I don't know I just never thought of it before."

"Maybe we could have a kid?"

"Well do you want one?"

"Hm, well yeah! I want one Ylati," he came closer to her "With you."

She backed away nervously.

"But it would take a lot of responsibility." she said nervously.

"Yeah," he said as he came closer to her "But I think we could do it." he began to kiss her.

"Really?" she said breathing hard and tempted.

"Yes!" he said also breathing hard too.

* * *

YOU COULD PROBABLY GUESS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, SORRY THIS WASN'T VERY FUNNY, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL THOUGH! PROMISE!


	13. Meet Tony

Belarus was having some quiet time to herself, she was sitting happily in the living room knitting while the children were at play.

"Ah! Nice and quiet!" then she stopped "Quiet?"

She got up and started searching for America. She ran to his office room.

"America what are you-?" he was talking to some sort of alien.

"Oh hey babe, I think it's time you meet my best friend! Tony this is my wife, Belarus!" Tony turned with his hand out.

Belarus just stood there wide eyed, what the hell was this thing.

"Are you- are you an alien?" she asked frightened.

"Yes." Tony said happily.

"IT SPEAKS!" she fell to the ground.

"Ah crap, that's what happens all the time. Ah well she'll wake up soon, wait till you meet my kids!" he said excitedly.

* * *

Italy woke, it was morning rise, Ylati was obviously asleep. Their first try was unsuccessful, so they tried again last night. Italy began breakfast.

"Morning sleepy!" he said as Ylati was putting on his shirt.

"Nice boxers!" she giggled at his usual yellow boxers.

He laughed then kissed her, of course who doesn't love this couple.

* * *

Japan sat staring at his two newborn boys, Yin and Yan. They were twins, but they were very different. They just sucked on each others thumbs, and not theirs, their counterpart's.

"I don't understand, why do they do that?" Japan said.

I have no clue, Yushi signed also staring at the kids as well.

* * *

England was rocking his children to sleep, of course they had to go to sleep at certain times.

"Why does it take so long!" he said with tired arms.

Liechtenstein walked in seeing that her husband's arms were turning purple, she grabbed the kids.

"Why didn't you just set them down?" she said rubbing his arms a little.

"Because then they'll wake up again." he said also rubbing his arms.

* * *

China set his bags down in the living.

"Wow, what a wonderful honeymoon, and no one even knew!" he said to his new wife Oishi.

"Well I love going to Yaoi con, especially for a honeymoon, with my hubby!" she said rubbing noses with him.

Yeah, they're still geeks, majorly.

* * *

SORRY THIS WAS KIND OF SHORT, BUT HEY, YOU CAN'T SAY YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT!


	14. Switch up 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" England said to Liechtenstein.

They were standing over a giant cauldron with dark cloaks on, of course he was teaching her black magic.

"Don't stress I can do this!" she said breathing hard a little.

England convinced her to do this and she agreed, but now both of them regretting it.

"Okay then." he set out the magic spell book "Give it a go!"

She began to sweat a little then spoke the words for the spell.

"Boy to girl, girl to boy, let all change and re-arrange!" she yelled out the potion.

"Huh? That sounds strange, what spell is that?" he asked, but she wasn't paying attention.

"To the best love birds I speak these words, become switched and bewitched!" she finished the spell.

"Wait NO!" he tried to stop her but it was too late.

A huge light came from the pot and now the spell had been cast. Liechtenstein fell to the floor and hugged England's legs.

"What did I do?!" she screamed.

* * *

Italy woke with a strange feeling, a sort of sick feeling for some reason, but it passed once he made some pasta. But then some one walked in, he thought it was Ylati but it was actually... him?

"WHAT THE!" he screamed at himself.

"Ah! What is it love?" it was her voice.

"Uh, uh I don't-" Italy spoke in his voice.

But then the front door busted down, it was Germany.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO THEM!" Germany yelled at England behind him.

"Uh what's going on? I'm in- AH!" Ylati screamed.

"I might have accidentally switched your uh bodies?" England said nervously.

Italy and Ylati looked at each other, then screamed loud and fell to the floor.

"This is not good." Germany said worried a bit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! ;)


	15. Switch up 2

Italy and Ylati looked in horror at each other, they had switched bodies because of a spell accident.

"So.. Are we gonna be this way forever?" Italy asked England.

"No, there is a curse to reverse this, but it'll take some time." he replied sadly.

"How long is 'some time'?" Germany asked a little angry.

"I would say 2 days at the least."

"AT THE LEAST?!" Ylati and Italy both screamed, this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"So kids, this is daddy's best friend Tony! He's super cool right?!" America said to his children.

All 25 of them looked at Tony with confused looks, this was their dad's best friend? An alien? America waited for them to say something but they just sat there and studied him.

"Ah they don't say much anyway, well why don't I show you around?" America toke Tony back inside.

But when he opened it Belarus popped out.

"NO!" she screamed as she blocked the door from them.

"What is it honey? Is there a mess from the kids again?" that's what she usually did when the house was a mess.

"NO! THAT THING IS NOT COMING IN OUR HOUSE!" she said with the most horrified look on her face.

"Oh come on, he'll only be staying for a couple of days."

"STAYING?! We didn't plan this!"

"I told you I was bringing a friend over for a little while."

"I thought you meant Japan or something!"

"I said Tony."

"WELL YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME HE WAS AN ALIEN!"

America face palmed, and turned to Tony, who looked pleased.

"Sorry, my family is not used to seeing new life forms." he pushed Belarus out of the way and headed in with Tony.

"DON'T TAKE OUR CHILDREN!"

"He's not gonna do that honey."

"WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Honey, why don't you just go and relax okay?"

"DON'T KILL US! PLEASE!"

Again America face palmed and left Belarus to rant.

* * *

Romano looked at his brother in horror, Natalia looked at them both confused.

"So you guys have switched bodies?" Romano asked.

"Yes, but we're sure it can be fixed." Ylati said in Italy's body.

"So.. uh should I call you Ylati or Italy now?" Natalia asked Italy in Ylati's body.

"Call me Italy, and call her, I mean him, I mean... GOD THIS IS CONFUSING!" Italy screamed.

"I'm Ylati in Italy's body, honey you're still Italy even though you're in my body okay?" Ylati calmed him.

Every seemed all confused, Italy was shaking his head back and forth being confused, Ylati was trying to comfort him, Natalia was still thinking this through, and Romano just sat there with his arms crossed.

"I knew we couldn't trust the British." he said in that I told you so voice.

* * *

England flipped through thousands of pages while Germany sat there waiting for him to find the spell.

"Um, why are you even here?" England turned to Germany, he barely realized he was here.

"I'm here because you need to turn Italy back into Italy!" Germany said annoyed.

"Okay fine whatever." England turned through more pages.

Hopefully he find the reverse soon, because he didn't want Germany in his house all day.

* * *

HEY HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AND HAD SOME LOL MOMENTS! XD


	16. Switch up 3

Italy and Ylati were getting ready for bed, of course their bodies are still switched. Italy was looking at Ylati's body in the mirror.

"Man, have I ever told you how sexy you look?" he said to Ylati who was looking for a shirt.

"Where is your shirt damn it!" she said, she wasn't used to not wearing a shirt to bed.

Italy still stared in the mirror at his switched body, he had to wear Ylati's nigh dress, which made him look sexier.

"Stop touching my boobs!" Ylati caught him.

"But it's just so weird."

"STOP!"

He chuckled but then stopped, he felt something come up in his throat, he ran to the bathroom and threw up whatever was in his stomach, but then he realized something.

"Fuck!" he said scared, then he walked out to Ylati.

"Hey Ylati?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"No I'm pregnant."

"No I am!"

"No because it's my body!"

"Well still I'm pregnant!"

"No! I am!"

"FINE! We're both pregnant, now what?!"

* * *

Tony ate his dinner feeling really awkward, because everyone was staring him down. America's 25 kids were because they didn't know what the hell he was, Belarus was watching him like a hawk because she didn't want him to kill anyone, and even America was because he had won him at a video game.

"So-" Tony began but was interrupted.

"Don't speak!" Belarus was scared out of her mind.

Tony started eating again feeling even more awkward with all the silence.

* * *

England was conjuring up a spell along with his wife, who was just passing him ingredients.

"So are you positive this work?" Lichtenstein asked passing him a lock of hair.

"I'm pretty sure, it says in the book that this is the reverse to the switch up spell." England said tossing it in the cauldron.

"You better get it done!" Germany said.

"Why are you still here?!" England yelled at him.

"Because you can't go drinking with you best friend's wife, can you?!" Germany replied.

* * *

Japan's children still sat there sucking each other's thumbs.

"So weird." he said examining them.

* * *

WELL THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME! :P


	17. Switch up 4

Italy was rocking back and forth on the floor, he never imagined that he would become pregnant, but it actually wasn't him exactly. Ylati was excited though, because they had tried hard to get a child.

"Oh this is so exciting! We'll get baby clothes and we'll have pasta every night! Oh and we'll need a crib and a stroller!" she went on and on.

"Well you wouldn't be excited if you had to go through what I did last night!" Italy complained, then the door flew open.

"Eureka! We found it!" England just walked in as if he was welcomed.

"Well hurry up and give it to them!" Germany yelled.

Italy got up from the floor and started cheering.

"Grazie! Now I won't have to be pregnant anymore!" he screamed with joy.

"Well, there goes the excitement. Well it was nice knowing you husbands body." Ylati said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I won't have a sexy body anymore." he said a little sad.

"Well I can be it for you!" Ylati said trying to cheer him up.

"Okay a kiss for luck?"

"Yeah!"

They slowly came to each other and kissed, it was weird because suddenly it stated glowing around the lip area. Italy then realized he was himself.

"Huh? But I'm me?!" he said happily.

"Yeah, and I feel sick." Ylati ran to the bathroom.

"WHAT?!" England and Germany both screamed.

"That was all?!" Germany said.

"A KISS?!" England yelled in anger.

"I guess so, hey I got to help my wife out so if you guys could leave that would be grate!" Italy said happily then ran to the bathroom as well.

"Wow, I just wasted 3 nights worth of magic, on this!" England complained.

Then both of them walked out frustrated as ever.

* * *

"So did ya sleep well dude?" America asked Tony in the morning.

"Uh not really, I had a dream that your wife attacked me in my sleep and tried to kill me." Tony said a little scared.

"Oh no man, that wasn't a dream!" America replied like there was nothing wrong.

Tony then got really scared, was Belarus still think he was going to eat the whole family? Then he pretended there was a beeping in his pocket, he pulled it out and pretended that it was a text from his home planet.

"Well uh it looks like I need to be going!" he said a little nervous.

"Hey where ya goin man, we still haven't finished our game of poker?!"

"I really need to get back to the mother ship."

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No otherwise your wife will kill me!"

"What was that?"

"I meant otherwise uh my boss will kill me!"

"Oh okay then, well come back whenever you'd like!"

"I doubt it!" Tony slammed the front door behind him.

* * *

"So dudes, what's going on?" Prussia said to the gang.

Him, France, and Spain were at a cafe together getting some coffee together.

"Well, I'm in a relationship with Belgium." Spain said.

Both France and Prussia spit out their coffee.

"WHAT?!" France yelled.

"YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

"Yes."

"But we're supposed to be flirting!"

"NOT being in relationships with Belgium."

"But France got married!"

"Without my permission!"

"We don't talk about my past marriage okay!"

Then they all sat there in awkward silence. Then France got out his bag and pulled out his son.

"This is my son, isn't he GORGEOUS?!"

"Yeah he could score some girls for sure!" Prussia said excitedly.

"Well I have a girlfriend, so uh I'll talk to you guys later." Spain sped away.

"Yes this child shall get us plenty of dates!"


	18. Our play date begins

"So does this mean no more bikinis?" Italy asked Ylati.

They were sitting on Germany's front porch on a swinging bench.

"Sorry, but I don't think we could go swimming at all." Ylati replied to him, he then began to get teary eyed.

"WHY?!" he cried, she tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I won't have the curves I have now." she said, that made him cry even more.

"Uh, why don't you guys come on in?" Germany said confused.

They walked into Germany's house, it was a lovely giant cabin style house and everything was old fashion, it made you feel warm and cozy when you stepped in. Then Son came toward them, he was walking already, and he looked exactly like Germany.

"Yep only 6 months and he can walk!" Spouse said giving them a tray of cookies.

"That's amazing! Hopefully our kid can do that right sweet heart?" Italy said to Ylati happily.

"Of course." she toke his hand as they toured the house.

* * *

"So uh how does a play date work?" America said to Belarus.

"Honey, it's just when children play together!" she said happy that her children were getting to know others.

She was getting them all dressed, all twenty-five of them were wearing the same exact clothes. Today everyone with a child or children was going to bring them to the park this afternoon.

* * *

"Love, are you sure you want our kids playing with America's?" England asked Lichtenstein.

"Well of course! I want Lizzy and Arty to make friends!" she said happily.

"I know that, I'm just afraid that we'll lose them out of their kids."

* * *

"Well I've never been on a play date before." Japan said to Yushi.

Well, I'm sure Yin and Yan will love it, she signed.

"I just hope they can stop sucking each other's thumbs for this."

* * *

"Is Van ready?" Canada asked Seychelles.

They too had a child, named Vancouver.

"Yep, he's ready!" she said.

He was wearing a nice pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you sure? I think it might be cold outside!" he put a giant coat on him.

"Honey, it's 100 degrees outside right now!" she said, he toke the coat off.

* * *

"But honey, we don't have a kid." Oishi said to China who was also going to the play date for some reason.

"Well, we can bring our cat!" he said throwing their cat into a stroller.

* * *

"So is Son going on today's play date too?" Italy asked Germany.

"No, he has training today."

They walked into Germany's work out room to see Son running the treads, as if he were an adult.

"Come on! The tomato monster will get you with the way you run! Speed up!" Germany encouraged him as if he were a soldier.

Son began to run faster, man if only he had existed sooner, they would have won the war.

* * *

SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, I WAS TRYING TO GO FOR HILARIOUS! ;P


	19. Play date 1

America and Belarus walked to the park with their children following close behind in a hand linked chain.

"Do you think that it's weird that we have 25 children coming with us to the park?" Belarus asked.

"Oh chill hone, no one will notice!"

"No one will notice 25 kids?"

"Yeah!"

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

England and Lichtenstein walked to the park with their pair in a stroller.

"Do you think Lizzy's sun dress looks okay?" she asked him.

"It looks fine love."

"What about Arty's shoes? Are they tied?"

"Yes honey they are."

"What about-?"

"Love relax!"

He kissed her check to comfort her.

* * *

Japan carried one child while Yushi held the other. Sadly, they were both crying.

"What will it take for them to stop!" Japan said annoyed.

Yushi came closer to Japan and Yin and Yan began to suck each other's thumbs again.

"Well, that's still weird." he said confused.

* * *

"I decided to bring panda!" China screamed happily as they walked to the park.

Oishi looked in his carrying pack and saw panda was dressed in kid's clothing.

"He looks so cute!" she said happy as well.

"IKR!"

* * *

Italy and Ylati watched as Son started lifting weights and Germany was coaching him like a trainer.

"How old is he again?" Italy asked Germany.

"6 months! Unbelievable right?"

The two of them stood in shock, six months and he was trained to lift things already.

"I have cookies Son!" Spouse called from the kitchen.

"I wuv cookies!" Son said in a baby voice.

He ran to the kitchen.

"Now if only we could train his voice." Germany said a little frustrated.

* * *

HI! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NEXT PART COMING SOON!


	20. Play date 2

TO MY FANS:

Sorry I haven't been updating so much I just haven't been managing my time so well! Again I'm sorry!

* * *

America and Belarus finally arrived at the park, their 25 kids following like obedient puppies.

"Alright little dudes! Go have fun!" America blurted out, but the kids came to a halt as their mother stopped them.

"Honey we have to wait for everyone else before we just go at it!" she screamed at him.

"Who cares?! Kids don't hurt yourselves to bad okay?" he said.

They all ran in different directions, Belarus gave her husband the evil eye.

"Stay close!" she yelled to them.

"Oh relax will ya!" America gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't think that I forgive you now!" she said blushing a little.

She still loved him no matter what he did. Or for how irresponsible it was.

* * *

England and Lichtenstein also arrived at the park.

"Are you sure they are old enough to play by now?" she asked him nervously.

"Uh no not really." he said "Well it's a good time to chat then ever!"

He walked to America's direction, she followed with Arty and Lizzy in their stroller.

* * *

Japan kept watching his kids with hawk eyes, he didn't like the thought of weird children. He actually hated the thought of being abnormal.

"It's so strange... Maybe I should-" but as he tried to pull them apart they began to cry.

"Or not." he said.

Defiantly better then crying! Yushi signed.

Finally they turned the corner and entered the park.

* * *

China carried Panda in his bag, Oishi fixed his little sailors outfit.

"LOOK AT HIM! SO FLUFFY AND CUTE!" she screamed like a raging fan girl.

"Do be careful with your clothes Panda, I don't them really dirty." China said as he twisted Panda's cheeks.

On the other hand, Panda was miserable.

* * *

Ylati and Italy had just got done with a full meal made by Spouse, they sat together on Germany's couch thinking a little about the future.

"I'm so happy!" Italy said as he pet her hair, she was laying on his lap while he sat up.

"And why is that?" she said with a smile.

"Because we finally got a ciambella in the oven!" he said happily.

He then lightly touched her stomach, she put her hand on top of his. Then Italy came down and kissed her, they stayed in that position for a minute then suddenly Germany's voice rang.

"RUN UP THOSE STAIRS!" Germany yelled at Son, this was like a boot camp sort of thing.

* * *

Everyone had finally arrived at the park for the huge play date they planned, all around children were going insane.

"Hey guys!" Canada came out of no where.

"What do you think of Van?" Seychelles said happily, holding out their son.

"Yep, Vancouver, Canada!" he said with a smile.

"WHOA DUDE! YOU HAD A KID?!" America said shocked.

"Uh yeah, didn't you get the invitation to the baby shower?" Seychelles said confused.

"What baby shower?" Belarus said also confused.

* * *

France walked into the park with France Jr's hand, following them were the rest of the bad touch and also Belgium, who of course had the hand of Spain.

"Why the hell did you guys come with me?" France asked confused.

"The awesome me had nothing to do okay!" Prussia said frustrated, he thought that he told France about this already.

"We're just here for the swings!" Belgium said as her and Spain skipped over to the swings like little children.

"Whatever, go play Jr, careful not to get your cloak dirty. And get daddy some ladies okay?"

"Hey get me some too! And just pick the awesome ones!" Prussia said.

Jr just nodded his head and started towards some hot chicks. All that France cared was that his son was a good wing man.

* * *

England sat under a tree with his wife. Of course Lichtenstein was tickling her little Munchkins feet, England was just enjoying the sun since he never got it but then suddenly Sealand passed by with a girl.

"Sealand?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" he screamed getting ready to lecture.

Sealand turned he had his arm around Wy, another micro nation.

"What? I'm just walking around with my girlfriend!" he said.

"But you're too you-" then England realized that Sealand was just about 16.

"I'm 17!" Sealand said angrily.

"Lets just go Sea sea." Wy said turning him around.

England watched them like a hawk, they didn't do much but he got really pissed off when he saw them kissing behind a tree.

* * *

"I wonder how the play date's going." Italy said to Ylati.

"Gee I wonder." she answered back.


	21. Halloween Special

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

(Sorry it's kind of late but aw well!)

* * *

"Looking good kids!" America said giving a thumbs up to all 25 of them.

"They all look the same though!" Belarus said confused.

They all had on super hero costumes on, all in the same color, red, white, and blue.

"Not like that matters! Yo Mexico!" America yelled at his assistant.

Mexico walked in also in the same Halloween costume as the kids.

"Oh yes señor Amirica! Children all set! You bring good pay?" he asked.

"It's America dude, and yeah I'll give you 50 bucks to take my kids trick-or-treating while I go to this awesome costume party!" America said leading Mexico and the kids out the door.

"I hope they will be safe!" Belarus said worriedly.

"Just get into your costume hone!" America said handing her the costume he wanted her to wear.

* * *

Germany looked at the costumes Spouse selected.

"absolut nicht!" he said face palming.

"But the three little bears is a classical story! And there's three of us!" Spouse said holding up his bear costume.

Son was in his and even he looked pretty pissed.

"But wife, we're going to a costume party!" he said.

"I don't care! Put it on!" she said happily as she skipped around in her bear costume.

* * *

Romano and Italy fixed their ties in the mirror, they were being gangsters for Halloween. Both wearing black suits with a fedora their heads. Italy wore a green tie, Romano wore a red.

"Looking fantastico bro!" Italy said.

"Not so bad yourself Veneziano!" Romano complimented, which Italy was shocked to hear.

Suddenly Natalia ran down the stairs and jumped into Romano's arms. She was wearing a flapper outfit with feathers and a red fan.

"Hey there!" she said as she kissed his cheek, Romano blushed slightly.

Ylati slid down the banister and Italy caught her when she almost fell to the floor. She also wore a flapper outfit only hers was green.

"I look good, no?" she said as she kissed Italy as a thank you.

"Fabulous!" Italy said "Now lets go to that costume party!"

They ran out the door and to the car.

* * *

England sat waiting for Lichtenstein to finish getting ready, he was dressed as the mad hatter and she was to be dressed as Alice. Arty and Lizzy were dressed as the white rabbit and the mad hare but they were being babysat at Japan's place.

"Well how do I look?" she came down the stairs with a lovely blue gown on, she looked just right for the Alice part.

"Perfect! And in record time!" he put on his hat and they both walked out to the car.

* * *

France finished putting in his vampire teeth, he turned to his son and placed his in as well.

"There! Now we can both bite women's necks and only one of us get arrested! he said.

France Jr of course didn't understand that, but he walked outside anyway.

* * *

Everyone was now at the costume party, America walked in with his Superman costume on, Belarus walked in a little slow because she was embarrassed about her costume.

"Honey! Come on!" America begged her, Belarus rolled her eyes as she walked in with a Wonder Woman costume on.

America comforted her by kissing her cheek she blushed slightly.

"You look smexy!" he said, he got slapped in the face for that.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Belarus said angrily. "I'm sorry..." she said after.

"I'm sorry too." he said rubbing his cheek.

* * *

Hungary passed out some treats, after all this was her house and she was hosting a party. She walked over to Italy, who she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Hungary! Wow it's been so long! And look at you! You're-"

"Pregnant! Yep 2 more months to go!" Hungary interrupted Italy speaking.

"How is my sugar plum doing?" Austria came up and kissed Hungary on the cheek.

"Oh we are just greeting our guests!" she said happily.

"Well Italy this must be your wife you told me so much about?!" Austria said with a smile.

"Yes this is Ylati! My love!" Italy pushed Ylati forward for a hand shake.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she said shaking their hands.

"And I hear that you're pregnant too?! How wonderful!" Hungary congratulated her.

They sat for some time just talking about new happenings and such.

* * *

Lithuania couldn't help but feel embarrassed right now, he was dressed in a prince's costume while Poland was dressed as a princess.

"Oh my prince I'll be gone for like a sec!" Poland went towards the cookies.

Lithuania sat and looked for some people he knew, and then he spotted her, Belarus. He ran towards her.

"Hi Belarus well uh long time uh no see!" he said happy to see her.

"Oh yes hello uh Lithuania." she said holding her hand out to shake.

He shoke it and Belarus gave it a hard grasp that could break all of his fingers again, and the sad thing is she didn't notice she was doing it. She finally stopped when she saw his hand was turning purple.

"So what brings you here?" he asked looking for some feeling in his hand.

"Oh me and my husband-"

"HUSBAND?!"

"Yeah, didn't you know I got married?"

"No.."

"Yeah I had kids too!"

"How many?!"

"25, all at the same time too."

"2- same time?!"

"Yes, oh look here he is now!"

America walked up to them with two glasses of punch in his hand.

"Sup dude I'm America!" he said happily.

"Lithuania this is my husband."

It just felt like his heart dropped and shattered into bits.

* * *

England entered the house with his wife in hand, but was not happy to see Sealand and Wy together.

"Sealand?! What are you doing here?!" he said trying to sound angry.

"Everyone was invited, even micro nations!" Sealand said sipping his punch.

"And what are you guys supposed to be?" Liechtenstein asked politely.

"Oh we're raggedy Ann and Andy!" Wy said happily taking hold of Sealand's hand.

England got furious when he saw that, so he just turned around and grabbed some punch.

* * *

Spouse skipped in with her bear costume happily, Son just walked in like a normal person, but as for Germany.

"Not coming in!" he said, he didn't want people to see his costume of course.

Spouse dragged him through the front door, standing close by was Romano and Natalia. Germany walked up to them.

"Just say it!" he said.

"Say what?" Romano asked.

"Say I look stupid!"

"Why would I say that?"

"Because you hate me!"

"You hate this man Romano?!" Natalia said shocked.

"No I don't hate anyone!" Romano calmed her.

"Well lets just go get some punch sweetie." she said skipping to the punch table.

Romano looked to see if anyone was paying attention, then he came closer to Germany.

"This is not over yet potato loving bastard!" he whispered then headed back to his girlfriend.


	22. The time has come

**Author's note: **

Well I've been having some troubles continuing this story. Why you might ask? Well I got bored! This will sadly be the last book of the Worldly Ways Series, I'm sowy T_T but anyway, please enjoy my last chapters.

* * *

9 months later...

Ylati sat in her chair comfortably lightly touching her stomach and smiling with her eyes closed. It was a feeling of relaxation to be pregnant at this moment and tomarow was the due date. She just sat breathing slowly as her husband was making pasta in the kitchen as he always did.

"Dinner is ready mi amour!" He said happily, he came up and kissed her forehead.

"That's buono! We were starving!" She said, still smiling.

Italy helped Ylati get out of the chair and carefully led her to the table, he politely scooted the chair out for her and let her sit.

"I can't believe that we're going to have a baby tomarow!" She said excitedly.

"Si me e-" But then she started screaming, a blood curdling scream that meant only one thing.

It was time.

* * *

She toke out a pregnancy test, she had been feeling kind of weird lately. She sighed at the results.

"Honey." She came out of the bathroom.

"What is it babe?" America was just sitting on the couch, somehow he had managed to put the kids to bed.

"Get ready for another 25 kids." Belarus said.

"How do you know it's gonna be 25?"

"I just know."

* * *

Germany was sitting at home with Son on the floor playing with a new toy train, when suddenly the phone rang, it had been awhile since it had, so he answered it.

_"Germany! Germany!" _He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Ja what is it Italy?"

_"Ylati is going into labor! What should I do?!"_

"Take her to a hospital!"

_"And then?!"_

_"_The doctors will help you with that. Why are you calling me?"

_"BecauseIdidn'tknowwhatelsetodo! Andsh_ewasscreamingsoIgotworriedan dI-"

Germany hung up, he just couldn't take it anymore. Though he felt a little bad.

* * *

Italy drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, luckily it wasn't too far, but as he turned to get Ylati out of the back seat, she wasn't there. Turns out he left her on the kitchen floor crying. He immediately got back in the car and drove back to the house, but when he got there he saw Japan and Yushi were at his wife's side.

"I'm sorry!" He came up to her and she grasped his hand.

"I-It's okay ah!" She knew her husband was scared right now.

"We came as soon as she called." Japan said, "Now we must give birth to this child."

"Right here? Right now?" Italy said worriedly.

"Hai!" Japan and Yushi both said.

And so the birthing process began.

After about 2 hours...

Of two Italians screaming their heads off,

Two Japanese people being calm,

finally a baby was born.

A little girl they named Italiana.

"She's bella!" Italy said, looking at his daughter with a bright smile.

"Si she is!" Ylati held her close.

Japan and Yushi smiled and then left to leave this little family of three alone. They looked so happy, and felt so happy too. Because their new life as a family was just about to start.

* * *

LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON! AGAIN I'M SO SORRY T-T


	23. Our story ends here

Ending

Belarus and America:

They ended up with 50 kids, just like the 50 states! 25 girls, 25 boys.

England and Lichtenstein:

Arty and Lizzy had grown up to be good friends and twins, both acting like a prince and princess due to their love of fairy tales as children.

But sadly none of them inherited England's magical powers.

Japan and Yushi:

Yin and Yan still never got used to being separated, instead they just stayed together. But their only difference was that Yin liked to draw manga while Yan liked to come up with the story line for it.

Sealand and Wy:

They stayed in a relationship for a long time and soon got married. England did not approve.

France:

Well he got what he wanted! Thousands of girls because of his son, but Francis Jr later found love with England's daughter Lizzy. Once again England did not approve and neither did France.

Germany and Spouse:

She kept her sexy body for a long time, but they said they wouldn't have anymore kids because they couldn't come up with any other names. Son grew up to be just another version of Germany.

Russia:

Well still kolkolkoling about Belarus, though he scares the crap out of the little ones.

China and Oishi:

Panda was still their so called 'Child', they claimed they didn't want anything or any child cuter than this. Panda is miserable.

Romano and Natalia:

They got married once Romano finally got the balls to propose. They vowed never to have children though, not after what everyone else went through.

Spain and Belgium:

Well they got married and had 3 children, Tomato, Churro, and Waffle!

Grandpa Rome:

He still showed up for Italy once or twice, he loves seeing his bella Italiana.

Italy and Ylati:

Well they managed to raise a wonderful beautiful child together. Italiana has a severe addiction to pasta, loves water and art, and is a natural at singing. Together they all live happily still on the edge of the seashore.

And I guess they lived happily ever after!

_Worldly Ways Book I and II will be missed _

_(=3=) _

_I love you!_


End file.
